Shopping
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Bella has a plan to get back at Edward for not letting her in on his and Carlisle’s little secret. One that involves a shopping mall and red lingerie. A sequel to For Her and Beat The Heat. Edward/Bella/Carlisle. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ. Rating for sex.


**Shopping**

Author: Mrs. Ronald Weasley

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella/Carlisle

Warnings: Threesome sexual content

Spoilers: None

Category: Humor/Romance

Summary: Bella has a plan to get back at Edward for not letting her in on his and Carlisle's little secret. One that involves a shopping mall and red lingerie. A sequel to For Her and Beat The Heat.

A/N: This threesome is most definitely my guilty pleasure. I just can't stop writing.

"And just _why_ am I here?" Edward whined, shifting the four bags of clothing from one hand to the other. Carlisle rolled his eyes but said nothing; he had the five bags of assorted kitchen and bath items.

I whirled on them and placed my hands on my hips. "You didn't have to come."

Carlisle looked up at the ceiling while Edward, surprised at my anger, spluttered an apology. "I didn't mean to make you angry, Bella."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No...Of course you didn't. Complaining about everything wouldn't make me angry at all."

"Not everything!" he protested. I continued to glare at him until he seemed to shrink, his shoulders sagging in defeat.

I pointed at him, then at the bench next to Carlisle. "You, sit and wait." When Edward sat, I continued, "Carlisle, give him your bags and come with me."

I went in and out of two more stores before Carlisle dared to ask: "Are you looking for something in particular, Bella?"

That brought me to a full stop. The slow smile that spread across my face seemed to frighten Carlisle, but he continued. "What are you looking for?"

I turned, planting a kiss on his lips that startled him, then turned and entered a lingerie shop. "I'm sorry but I had to get far enough away so that Edward wouldn't hear you."

Following me into the store, I could tell Carlisle immediately felt out of place. It was pink and perfume permeated the air. Everything on the racks was lacy and barely-there. While it might look nice on me, it must've been intimidating hanging on the racks. Sighing, he gamely tucked his hands in his pockets and trailed behind me.

Twenty minutes later, I had a half-dozen items on my arm ready to take to the changing room.

Carlisle waited outside the change room while I tried some things on. I knew what I was looking for, and nothing seemed to be it. Finally, I muttered a curse under my breath, which I knew he'd heard. So much for the surprise.

"Carlisle?" I called.

"Yes?"

"Can you help me with this?"

However nervous I was before my question, it multiplied ten-fold after. I wanted him to enter the dressing room of a lingerie store with me inside; in lingerie.

He too, seemed just as nervous as he called back, "You really need me?"

"Yes." My nervousness was gone now and I was becoming impatient.

Nervously, he entered the changing room.

I looked up as he closed the door behind himself. I was standing before the full-length mirror dressed only in a skimpy bit of red lace and silk.

"What do you need help with?" Carlisle asked; he seemed to have gone into professional mode, looking at me the way a doctor looked at a patient.

Meeting his golden eyes in the mirror, I turned one corner of my mouth upward in a little half-smile. "Does this look okay?" I asked quietly.

"Okay?" That seemed to work; Carlisle's voice seemed to raise an octave as he replied. If a vampire could blush, he'd be the color of my outfit.

"Mmm," I murmured, turning around to face him. My heart now pounding in my chest, I know he could hear it. "Do you think it would drive Edward crazy?"

"Um yes, Bella, I think it would," he breathed, clenching his hands into fists inside his pockets, drawing the denim tight across his now obvious erection.

"Good," I said, smiling. I moved up to him. "What do you say I do something about this?" I brushed my hand against the front of his pants. He let out a low growl.

Before Carlisle could answer, I unzipped his jeans and freed his erection from its constriction. He pulled his hands from his pockets and flattened them against the wall behind him. When I wrapped my mouth around him, all he could do was groan, a little loudly.

I pulled back and stood. "I'd be quiet if I was you, Carlisle, we don't want to get caught." Then I captured his lips with mine.

I broke the kiss and he nodded. I gave him a smile then got back on my knees and resumed my task.

"Oh, Bella," he groaned quietly. He had to close his eyes and scratch at the fabric-covered wall in a desperate attempt to keep some element of control over himself.

In response, I applied extra suction and dragged my fingernails down his denim-clad legs.

"What about Edward?" Carlisle whispered his voice hoarse with desire. It wasn't like me to pleasure him and not Edward.

I released him only long enough to say, "Later," then wrapped one hand around the base of his erection and took him in again.

It took less than a minute for him to come. Once he'd relaxed, I pulled back as he sank onto the tiny bench in one corner, tilting his head back against the wall.

Through his barely-open eyes, he watched me. I stood, still clad in the lingerie. My breasts strained at the fabric, I'd grabbed a size too small, but I knew Carlisle wouldn't say anything.

I brought a hand up to wipe my chin, where some of my saliva had slid down my mouth. Carlisle moaned as softly as he could and I looked over to him, seeing him grow hard once more.

"Bella," he said his voice still rough with desire.

My eyebrows rose as I inspected him. "Yes?"

Grinning, he stood and pulled me against him. His jeans were still open and the contact of the lace against his erection was maddening. He slid both hands up my back over the silk and into my hair.

"You look beautiful." Then he fastened his mouth to my, driving his ice cold tongue inside. I whimpered and clutched at his back, my fingernails scraping over the cotton fabric of his shirt.

When we broke apart, we were both breathing heavily. Carlisle refastened his jeans. Then he looked up at me again.

I was smiling at his statement. While he watched, I stripped.

Nude, I took two steps toward him, pressing myself against him. "Do I?"

Carlisle nodded slowly. "Mmm," I purred. "Good."

Stepping back, I began to dress, putting everything back on except my panties. I handed him the black lace.

I exited the dressing room, leaving a shocked Carlisle behind.

Carlisle shoved the panties into his pock and exited the dressing room, to the shock of several customers, and followed me out of the store after I paid for the red garment.

Edward will never know what hit him.

It took us a good ten minutes to return to the bench where we'd left Edward. I was delighted and Carlisle seemed amused to find him engrossed in a book I had purchased earlier.

Neither I nor Carlisle said anything, we just stared at him. After a few minutes, Edward looked up and smiled sheepishly at us.

"Sorry," he mumbled, tucking the book back into one of the bags.

I merely smiled and began walking away, expecting them to follow.

"What's up with her?" Edward asked, disgruntled, as he picked the bags up, passing half to Carlisle.

"I think she's got an itch to scratch," Carlisle replied.

"What did she do?" Edward finally asked and I knew that Carlisle had been keeping his mind blank. Up until this moment, at least.

Carlisle took a quick look around before answering, "She gave me oral sex in the dressing room."

"She did what?" Edward's voice rose with the last word, astonishment overlying it all.

Carlisle flashed a grin. "You heard me," he answered. Carlisle stopped, set down one set of bags and motioned for Edward to step closer.

Edward looked at him warily. He'd been on my hit list earlier in the day, and he didn't want a reason to be put back on it.

Carlisle grabbed him into a near-hug when Edward was close enough. He placed one hand low on Edward's back, nearly underneath the waistband of his pants, and the other on the side of Edward's head, tilting it so Carlisle could whisper in his ear.

Carlisle ran his tongue along the shell of Edward's ear, making Edward shiver, before saying in a low growl, "She was wearing red lacy lingerie while she did it." Then he bit Edward's earlobe, making him shudder.

Edward turned his head enough to look Carlisle in the eye. "Was she?" Carlisle nodded. "Damn."

Edward let a smile curve one side of his mouth and placed a quick kiss on Carlisle's mouth.

Edward disentangled himself from Carlisle, grabbed his portion of the bags, and then hurried to where I was waiting for them.

Edward passed me, then began walking backward in front of me. I stopped and heaved an exasperated sigh.

"What do you want, Edward?" she said coolly as I could manage.

Edward gave Carlisle a questioning look over my shoulder. Carlisle shrugged. He didn't know what was going through my mind.

"I just thought...that…" he stammered as he shuffled his feet. I'd never seen him like this before.

"Thought what, Edward?" I tried my best to hide the hint of a smile that wanted to creep onto my face. I was having way too much fun with this.

Edward suddenly answered directly. "Do you know what Carlisle just did to me back there?"

I nodded slowly, but said nothing.

People passed on either side of us, parting like we were a large rock in a stream. A few passers-by tossed questioning looks at us, but none stayed and stared.

Edward set his bags down and continued challenging me.

After another minute, I relaxed my stance and turned to Carlisle. Still without a word, I leapt into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist.

Startled, Carlisle dropped his bags and grabbed my backside to hold me. I wrapped myself around him, grabbing his head and devouring his mouth. He let out a low moan when I began to rub against him.

"Bella," Edward said warningly. Now people were stopping and staring at our small group.

I pulled my mouth off Carlisle's and looked over her shoulder at Edward.

"Not now, Edward," I said, as I tried to ignore the people watching us. I turned back to Carlisle, capturing his cool lips once again.

Edward leaned over my shoulder, pressing himself against my back, and whispered harshly in my ear, "I think you'd better stop before they call security."

I pulled my mouth off Carlisle and, slightly breathless, replied, "Fine." I released Carlisle, dropping my legs back to the ground.

This was going to be interesting.

I wasn't finished yet. "Follow me," I said, beckoning to them.

Quickly, they retrieved my earlier purchases and followed.

"Does it seem like we're always following her?" Edward asked quietly.

Carlisle shrugged.

I led them down a service corridor for the shopping mall. Glancing back over my shoulder, I saw that Carlisle had an amused expression on his face, though his eyes were nearly black, and that Edward was just frustrated.

Stopping halfway down the corridor, I turned and faced them, asking, "Here or the men's room?"

Edward blinked. "What? Bella, what are you doing?"

Smiling now, I stepped closer and pressed myself against him, trailing my fingernails over his shirt. "Here or the men's room?"

"I think you'd better answer her," Carlisle said as he set his bags on the floor and leaned against the wall opposite the pair, his arms crossed.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me, he was pretending to be cross with me, but I knew better. He was scanning the area to make sure no one had plans on coming down here. "Here," he replied.

I kept my eyes locked with Edward's as I advanced on him. He backed up a few steps into the wall dropping the bags he was carrying. I could have sworn he whimpered when I pressed him against the wall, working his belt loose.

I heard Carlisle moan softly and, glancing over my shoulder, was even more aroused when I saw that he was stroking himself through his jeans.

Edward threaded his hands into my hair, turning me back to him, saying, "I think you've paid enough attention to him for today."

"Hmm," I murmured, finally tugging his pants open and freeing his erection. I didn't give him the chance to say anything else before kneeling in front of him and engulfing him in my mouth.

It took him almost no time at all to climax. I sat back on my heels and gazed up at him. His gaze was clouded with arousal and release, but still intent upon my face.

With a short laugh, I stood and retrieved the bag that held the lingerie. "I'll be right back, and don't you two pleasure each other while I'm gone."

I walked into the women's room and quickly changed into the red lingerie. When I came back, Edward took one sweep of my body with his eyes and grasped my arms and flipped our positions so that I was pinned against the wall of the service corridor with his body. He lightly skimmed one hand down over my breast and over my stomach until finding the apex of my thighs.

I whimpered and arched against him. Edward's fingers were stroking my clit through the lace, making them even more damp.

"Someone's coming Carlisle," Edward muttered, "go to the end of the corridor and stop him."

In the edges of my awareness, beyond Edward, I heard the door at the end of the corridor open. I opened my eyes enough to watch Carlisle intercept the guard.

I brought my eyes back to Edward and threaded my hand into his bronze hair. His hands slid down to the waist band on the panties and pushed them off of me.

Edward bent down and kissed me possessively. Mouth still fused to mine, he bent slightly and lifted me, pulling my legs around his waist. Moving his hands to my backside and with a bit of shifting, he eased me onto his erection.

I arched my neck, allowing Edward to fasten his mouth at the base of my throat, kissing and licking to my collarbone. I moaned loudly.

"Carlisle didn't get to do this, did he?" Edward growled in my ear before sucking on it.

I couldn't answer for a moment: Edward had just thrust against my G-spot and I was seeing stars. When I regained my breath, I replied, "No, he only had my mouth."

A groan drew our attention to the guard. He was still there, Carlisle hadn't gotten rid of him, and his eyes were glued to us. I turned back around to face Edward. He thrust once more and sent me over the edge.

My climax brought on Edward's. He came with a few low grunts. Edward laid his head against my shoulder, "Carlisle got rid of the guard," he muttered.

I turned. Carlisle grinned and advanced upon us. Edward lifted his head from my shoulder when Carlisle was directly behind him. Carlisle grabbed a fistful of his bronze hair, pulled his head back and gave him a deep kiss.

I moaned, and moved my hips just enough to make Edward moan as well.

A slow smile graced Edward's mouth. He set me down, leaving me weak-legged against the wall, and then turned to Carlisle.

Edward's hands found their way to Carlisle's belt and zipper, making short work of them. Carlisle closed his eyes and bent his head back when Edward reached into his jeans and freed his erection.

Carlisle thrust himself into Edward's hand. Edward laughed and kissed Carlisle gently on the corner of his mouth before letting him go. As soon as he was free, Carlisle turned to me, devouring my mouth in a kiss and lifting me around his waist in much the same way as Edward had.

Holding my hips tightly, Carlisle thrust into me. Edward leaned against the wall next to us and watched. My fingers were clutching Carlisle so tightly, I thought I might leave bruises on his arms and shoulders if that were possible.

Carlisle rolled his hips, forcing himself deeper into me and sent me over the edge again. He climaxed soon afterward, pulled out and removed my legs from his waist as soon as he was finished.

"Carlisle?" Edward began.

"What, Edward?"

Carlisle straightened his clothing, and then looked to Edward, who tapped one finger to his temple as if thinking. "That guard you got rid of? He's coming back…and he's not alone."

I suddenly bolted upright. "What?" I cried.

Both of them grabbed the shopping bags, and disappeared.

I blinked at the spot where they had been. Intending to walk out the emergency exit door, I took a step and winced. The muscles in my thighs were sore from being spread so wide and I was also sore between my thighs.

But at least I got the jealously to come out in Edward, I said to myself.

Thinking about the last hour, I allowed a very feminine, very possessive smile to across my face.

Turning, I walked out the emergency exit door, not caring that the alarm went off. I found Carlisle's car waiting just outside the door. I got in and we sped off.


End file.
